spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Events in Bikini Bottom: Episodes 1-2
Events in Bikini Bottom: Episodes 1-2 is the first short in the miniseries Bikini Bottom after SpongeBob. Plot There are some major changes in the Bikini Bottom. Character * Mr. Krabs * Squidward Tentacles * Plankton * Patrick * Sandy Cheeks * Customer #1 * Customer #2 * Perch Perkins Transcript * Narrator: 'While SpongeBob is about to meet a mysterious figure. let's see what happened in Bikini Bottom after SpongeBob left. * pans to the Krusty Krab, a very happy Squidward enters the Krusty Krab * '''Squidward: '''Ahh, with no SpongeBob in my life, I offically feel happy. * '''Mr. Krabs: Squidward, we need to hire a new fry cook since SpongeBob is gone. But who can we hire? * Squidward: '''Well, there's Patrick-- * '''Mr. Krabs: ''screaming No! Patrick burnt down my restaurant! There's no way I will hire that crappy employee. How about you Squidward? * '''Squidward: '''No! I really hate being on the grill. Plus my fry cooking skills isn't as good as SpongeBob. Mr. Krabs, we need to hire Patrick. * '''Mr. Krabs: '''No, and that's final! Mr. Squidward, you are my only employee I trust. * '''Squidward:' I'm the only employee! * Mr. Krabs: 'Exactly! So you are on grill duty, and I will be on cashier duty. * '''Squidward: '''Okay ''grunting * '''Mr. Krabs: '''Don't worry Squidward, what's the worst that could happen? * '''Narrator: '''2 hours later. * '''Angry customer #1: '''This Krabby Patty stinks. * '''Angry customer #2: This Krabby Patty is hard. * Angry customer #3: '''Krabby Patty, more like crappy patty. * '''Angry customers: We want refunds! * Mr. Krabs: 'No refunds! * '''Squidward: '''You said we will do excellent. So far we are crappy today. * ''pans to the Chum Bucket * '''Plankton: '''Look Karen! There are angry customers at the Krusty Krab spitting out their Krabby Patties. It seems SpongeBob lost his skills. * '''Karen: '''That's probably because SpongeBob is fired. * '''Plankton: What? Why in the world would SpongeBob gets fired? He's pretty much their best employee. * Karen: Mr. Krabs fired SpongeBob due to money issues. He had to move to another city to get a new job. * Plankton: Oh this is going to be easy. Not only SpongeBob is their best employee, but he is the best defender. Without him, I can finally get the Secret Formula and take over the world. HA HA HA HA! * pans to Patrick's Rock * Patrick: ''sobbing '' * comes in * Sandy: '''Patrick what's wrong? * '''Patrick: ''sobbing Sp Sp Sp Sp Sp Sp--- * '''Sandy: '''Patrick, I can't understand you. * '''Patrick: '''SpongeBob moved! * '''Sandy: '''He what? * '''Patrick: 'sobbing ''SpongeBob got fired at the Krusty Krab! He moved to Spongieville! * '''Narrator: '''Suddenly. * ''heard. * Sandy: 'What was that? * '''Patrick: '''I don't know? Let's check out. * ''pans out to the Krusty Krab * '''Mr. Krabs: ''coughing'' What the barnacles happened? * Squidward: ''coughing I have no idea. * '''Plankton: '''You hoo! Guess who has the formula! * '''Mr. Krabs: '''Oh no! All hope is lost. * '''Plankton: '''Yes, I finally got the formula! I'm about to become the emperor of the Bikini Bottom! Ha Ha Ha! * ''and Patrick walk in * Sandy: 'What happened here? ''gasping ''Plankton! You'll never get away. * '''Plankton: '''Oh I will. ''button on remote and a cage falls * '''Mr. Krabs: '''When I get out of this cage, I will literally stomp you so hard, you go to the South China Sea! * '''Plankton: '''Good luck with that, because you will spend a long time in that cage. Ha Ha Ha. * '''Sandy: '''Mr. Krabs, what are we going to do? * '''Mr. Krabs: ''tears'' I don't know! I wish SpongeBob was here! * '''Squidward: '''At least I'm still happy. * '''Patrick: '''Hello Squidward! Guess we're cagemates. * '''Squidward: '''Ah! Get me out of this cage! * '''Narrator: '''To be continued. Trivia * Covers episode 1-2 of The SpongeBob Show!. Category:The SpongeBob Show! Shorts Category:The SpongeBob Show!